Uncontrollable!
by Setsuna.XIII
Summary: What if the feeling of fascination turned into something uncontrollable? Like an obsession? Enter a very obsessive fan! He will do ANYTHING and EVERYTHING to get a certain Bad Luck member his and his alone.
1. Prologue: Encounter of the Two Rivals!

_Yo, minna-san! And yours truly is back (to spread demonic powers throughout the world!) ha ha ha! Kidding! So how's everyone doing? Did ya miss me? (what the!) Have ya eaten? Drool on Gravi? Ha ha ha! To tell you the truth, I already did those! Anyway, welcome to my fourth! This time, I'll be aiming for a longer fic! Read and rock on, people!_

_Oh, I forgot! Welcome to "UNCONTROLLABLE!" and I love Gravi oh so much!_

_Nuh-uh! Not yet! I'll explain things first before you drool!_

_**Views:** Same old, same old! It changes but of course, I'll let you know!_

_**Ratings:** Hmmm... What a difficult one... I guess it changes also but for kid's safety (oh... I'm so caring!) it PG-13!_

_**Bewares:** Shocking! Gravitation is a shonen-ai animanga! Well, no suh! If you already knew that, read on! If ya don't know, then let yours truly enlighten your innocent mind... Shonen-ai is a boy on boy relationship, gets? If that scared ya, run away! But that's the gospel truth! If it didn't, then welcome to the world of drooling-girls-(or boys)-over-bishonens-who-like-bishonens-! And oh, expect foul words..._

**Speeches:** "talking", _"thinking"_, "WORDS EMPHASIZES", ((emotion/actios)), (author's words)

_**Surprise:** Yours truly created this **OMAKE GRAVITY** just for you, lovable viewers! In this **OMAKE GRAVITY** (means 'extra gravity'), I'll be chatting with the charas of Gravi! Or sometimes, I even talk to the viewers themselves! Hope you like it!_

_He he he... That's part one! Part two is..._

_**Summary:** What if the feeling of fascination turned into something uncontrollable? Like an obsession? Enter a very obsessive fan! He will do ANYTHING and EVERYTHING to get a certain Bad Luck member his and his alone... Imagine an uncontrollable feeling... What will you do?_

_**Pairing:** Hmmm... Actually, all of my fave pairing are gonna show up here but of course, there's a star! It's Hiro and Suguru! Yay! I love this two! Really!_

_Yup! That's it! Well? How was that for an appetizer? Did it get your attention? I hope it did!_

_Oh yeah, me don't own Gravi! No way! But I do own this 'obsess fan' (geeez... gotta think of a nice name... Hmmm...). Well, read on!_

_

* * *

_

**OMAKE GRAVITY**

Setsuna-chan: ((squealing)) "I'm back! I'm back!"

Shuichi: "Yo, Set-chan! How's it hangin?"

Setsuna-chan: ((dreamy look)) "Oh... Shuichi-san... I read one of your volumes..." ((blushes mad))

Hiro: "Really? Which one?"

Setsuna-chan: "Ha ha ha! The one with the cooking show! (volume 6!) Man, Bad Luck was really out of control!"

Suguru: ((sighs)) "It's a good thing I wasn't a Bad Luck member at that time..."

Setsuna-chan: "Nuh-uh, Suguru-kun! What you wore while Bad Luck's having their fiasco in the cooking show was something I didn't imagine! I even told myself, "What the hell are you wearing!"

(Suguru was wearing a turtle neck sleeveless shirt and I think a black leather pants... Oh, shit...)

Suguru: ((angry tone)) "What of it? It's not like I can do anything about it! That's what the mangaka (wink wink) wants me to wear!

Setsuna-chan: "It's just that... that..." ((blushes))

Hiro: ((casual tone)) "I find it very sexy, ya know..."

Suguru: "Hiro!" ((turns away then blushes mad))

Hiro: ((wraps his arms around Suguru's waist)) "What? I'm just stating the obvious..."

Suguru: ((blushes)) "I-I... M-mean..."

Setsuna-chan: ((whispering at Shuichi)) "Man, Hiro-san can do wonders..."

Shuichi: ((whispering as well)) "Oh yeah..."

* * *

Prologue: Encounter of the two rivals

* * *

It was six in the evening. The darkness of the night slowly filled the busy streets of Tokyo. On the crowded streets, was a very familiar figure running to a certain convenient store...

"Arrggh! I should have brought them earlier!" cursed Hiro as he made his way in the crowd.

Knowing Bad Luck and their popularity, it was pretty obvious to wear a disguise, no? So our Hiro wore what he always wears as a disguise... Shades and a cap.

He turned to the corner a saw the sight of the store. He dashed once more but this time a little faster.

Out of a music store beside the convenient store, a guy stepped out swiftly outside and...

BUMP!

Hiro accidentally collided the said guy. Some papers and stuffs fell as well. Immediately, Hiro apologized...

"Ah, I'm sorry! I was in a hurry and..." the disguised Hiro explained slowly as he picked up the fallen papers and stuffs the guy was holding...

The guy smiled politely and said, "It's okay. I wasn't looking as well..."

The two continued collecting those pesky papers that keep on flying because of the wind. Then out of the blue, something caught Hiro's eyes...

Bad Luck's pictures...

_"A fan?"_ Hiro thought silently as he kept on seeing pictures of Bad Luck and files about them. _"Oh yeah, he went out of the music store, didn't he?_

Hiro wasn't disturbed a bit. Well, that's because Bad Luck is famous and it's only natural that there's a fan such as the person he bumped. But then, Hiro was curious… Why so much files about Bad Luck?

He looked at the guy in the corner of his eyes as he arranged the papers on his hands...

_"He looks okay to me..."_ stated silently the guitarist._"Long black hair, same height as me, around my age I guess?"_

Hiro gave the collected files to the said guy and smiled, "Here ya go!"

Of course, the said guy took it...

_"Hmmm..."_ thought Hiro. _"Purple eyes, huh? That's cool..."_

The guy bowed politely at Hiro and said, "I have to go. Thank you for helping..."

"Okay!" cheerfully said Hiro as he turned around to the direction of the store he has to go. When he's about to take a step forward, he heard the guy finished in a casual but mysterious tone...

"...Hiroshi Nakano..."

Hiro froze almost, like, immediately? How could someone see through his disguise? No wait, only the guy he just met! That said, Hiro turned around to find the mysterious guy gone now...

_"Woah..."_

Hiro's eyes caught something on the ground. It was illuminated by the lights from various stores that were near. He walked up to the said thing and speculated that it was left by the mysterious guy... I mean, who could leave something like that?

And when he did, Hiro lifted the thing to find that it's a picture...

He looked at it closely... and his eyes widen in either shock or surprise...

It was Suguru on the picture...

Sleeping in a sweet way in his bedroom on his bed...

And by the looks of it...

No doubt...

It was a snapshot...

_"What the...?"_

_

* * *

_

Okay! Who is this mysterious guy? And what's up with Bad Luck's files? And to everyone's surprise... How did the guy got hold a picture like that of Suguru? Did he took it himself? Har! Har! Har! Find out next!

* * *

**OMAKE GRAVITY (still in book 6)**

Setsuna-chan: ((laughing)) "And... And... Tatsuha disguise himself as 'Mr. Good-Looking-Novelist-whose-boyfriend-is-a-rock-star-singer' and danced like shit! HA HA HA!"

Tatsuha: Oi! I think that so-called 'dance' was cool!"

Shuichi: ((pouting)) "You don't say..."

Tatsuha: "Ex-squeeze me?"

Hiro: ((still hugging Suguru)) "Tatsuha-san will do anything just to get Sakuma-san's cell or home number..."

Ryuichi: ((SD mode)) "Did somebody call my name, na no da?"

Tatsuha: "Sakuma-san!" ((glomps Ryuichi))

Ryuichi: "Yada, Tatsuha-kun! Iie!"

Setsuna-chan: ((worried look)) "Shouldn't one of us save Ryu-chan?"

Shuichi: "Don't worry! It may look like it but it is not what you think. I mean, Ryuichi IS Tatsuha's koibito... isn't he...?

An awkward silence...

Tatsuha: ((hugging Ryuichi)) "HE IS, YOU NUT HEADS!

* * *

_So, how was that for a prologue? Sorry if it's short! You all know what's happening right? I mean, would you let someone take your picture while you're sleeping? And this someone IS a stranger, no less? He he he... I hope that okay for a starting point! See ya!_


	2. The Beginning!

_Yo, minna-san! And welcome back to my fourth of "Uncontrollable!" We're in the very first chapter (or probably second chapter but the first one was a prologue and... Uh, I confuse myself...) of this unusual story (that I was thinking about while having a quiz...). I do hope you continue reading my work! Rock on people! Yay!_

_And oh, I love Gravi too much... (don't you think?) And yours truly doesn't own Gravi but yours truly own this obsess fan... (you'll love him! For sure! Or at least I do hope so...)_

_

* * *

_

**For the first peeps who reviewed me!**

**Katsuma Kazama-san** - _yay! My very first Filipino friend! Okay, this mysterious guy is, of course, a gorgeous, down-right sexy, hot one! (Now, where did that come from?) And thanks for the nice review. Yes, the reason why yours truly became a writer 'cause yours truly find some fanfics that are usual (and I don't mean that in a bad way...). I want to create unusual things, you know? He he he... ((blushes)) About the UP Anime, it rocked man! And there was this Gravi fan who cosplayed Shuichi! Man, you should have seen us squealing like fangirls! Any, it was amazing! Don't worry! There is one again next year! And oh yeah, I think Tohma is good (and amazing, gorgeous, cool... Ugh! I'm starting again!) and I think he's bi... Well, see for yourself when you read some part in vol. 5 and 6! Happy reading!_

**Yuri Yuki-san** - _yay! Another peep who reviewed! Thanks for the "hooray!" ((starts hooray-ing with Yuri Yuki))_

**December Jewel-san** - _yay! Really? "Interesting" so far, huh? ((blushes))_

**Sakuma Sonnet-san** - _yay! It's you again! ((hugs Sakuma Sonnet and notices her turning blue)) Ah! No! Anyway, I so love vol. 6! I find it the most humorous volume in all! Thanks for liking the OMAKE! I was inspired by the vol. 6 (weird huh?). I'm a Larc en Ciel fan too! I think they rawk!_

_Oh, I forgot... I wanna acknowledge **Chiyoku Shibata-san** for giving me the half idea of this story and **Yaoi-chan** (my dear, dear classmate!) who helped me "meating" up this story! Again, thank you very much!_

_

* * *

_

**OMAKE GRAVITY** _(Katsumi wanted to be in the OMAKE so here is she now! I hope you like it, Katsumi-san!)_

Katsumi Kazama: ((dancing)) "Yay! I'm in the OMAKE!"

Setsuna-chan: ((sweat dropping)) "Yeah, aren't you a happy one?"

Katsumi Kazama: ((grinning)) "Hell yeah!"

Shuichi: "Hey Set-chan!" ((notices Katsumi)) "Hey! I've never seen you before..."

Katsumi Kazama: "Ah!" ((blushes)) "I'm Katsumi Kazama... uh, yoroshiki onegai shimasu, Shuichi-san..."

Shuichi: ((SD mode)) "Ooh! I like ya!" ((hugs Katsumi))

Katsumi Kazama: "..." ((blushing mad))

Setsuna-chan: "Uh, Shuichi-san..." ((notices the soul of Katsumi flew up to heaven)) "You better let go of her or we'll never see her... ever again..."

Shuichi: ((lets go off from Katsumi)) "Ah! Gomen! Gomen!"

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning...

* * *

BAM!

"Okay Bad Luck!" shouted the blonde-haired American as he pointed a machine gun at the three bishonens who look amazingly scared at him. "BREAK TIME!"

Then an awkward silence...

"You didn't have to scare us!" Shuichi angrily thundered at his manager while holding the silver mic. "What if you actually killed us someday!"

K raised a brow at the vocalist and casually asked, "What's wrong, Shuichi? Woke up in the wrong side of the bed or something?"

The other two members just stared at the amusing commotion.

Shuichi changed back to a bubbly, cute fluff from a grumpy old man and chirped, "Nuh-uh! Yuki was nice to me when I woke up this morning! He even made breakfast for me!"

Uh oh! Shuichi was starting again!

"That started when---"

And they all stop registering words that came out of their friend in five seconds...

Hiro was amused on what's happening so he didn't stop his best friend talking like there was no tomorrow. He just listened from the couch silently and adjusted his guitar professionally... Until he saw his boyfriend stood up and walked up to the door. Immediately, Hiro stood from his comfy couch and caught up to his boyfriend.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Hiro to Suguru, sounding a bit worried...

"Nothing's wrong. I just want to go to the rest room..." smiled the younger one. Suguru then stood on his toes and gave a quick peck on Hiro's cheeks, totally making Hiro blush suddenly at the unexpecting affection...

"Uh huh... And Hiro will come along and do nasty stuffs with Suguru!" sang Shuichi as he danced around the room and to be thrown on confetti by their very own manager. He then stopped laughing as he saw the two staring at him...

"Yeah, right..." Suguru shrugged as he went out of the room.

Hiro then tackled the loud musician and started to wrestle with him.

"Why you! I'm so gonna get you!"

"Ha ha ha! You're so cute when you blush Hiro-chan!" Shuichi teased once more in a very mocking way.

Suddenly, the doors flung open and very fast figure came running. The said figure stopped and stared down at the two best friends.

"Ah! Look, Kuma-chan! They're playing wrestling! Let's join!" with that, Ryuichi jumped on top of the two and an "Ooof!" sound was heard.

"Sakuma-san... You're squishing us..." the pink-haired vocalist coughed softly. That said, Ryuichi climbed off obediently...

"He he he... Gomen!" apologized the man-child as he scratched his head.

The three stood up and patted their clothes to remove any dirt. Until Ryuichi spoke suddenly...

"Oh yeah, I'm here to tell you something!" stated the older vocalist at the two with all smiles.

"Yeah?" Hiro asked as he glanced at the door to seen any sign of Suguru returning.

"But I forgot..." grinned sheepishly Ryuichi as he hide his face on his cute plushie. "But I know it's something important, na no da..."

"Oh..." Shuichi said in a surprise tone. He then looked at his best friend to see how he takes the news. Shuichi felt that Hiro was half-listening and his thoughts were somewhere...

Perhaps on someone?

_"Suguru's taking so long..."_ Hiro thought silently as glanced at the door again. _"Nah, I worry too much! It's not like there's gonna happen to him or anything..."_

Hiro shuddered suddenly and felt his heart skipping fast as he remembered the incident two days ago... Apparently, he hasn't told his lover about it. He thought it was unnecessary...

Or so he thinks...

* * *

A tall figure stood behind the door where Bad Luck was and smirked evily. The calculations were indeed correct. With that, the figure ran stealthy to the rest room...

* * *

SPLASH!

Water trickled down slowly and coldly on a very familiar face. Again, cold water was collected and poured down to a very tired face...

"Ugh..." Suguru said as he let the water move anywhere on his face, down to his neck. "So tired..."

It was already 8 in the evening and tiredness was starting to take Suguru in. He took another splash and closed his eyes. He then let his thoughts run wildly...

_"Hiro's birthday is almost near... I haven't got the time to find him a present..."_ the keyboardist thought as he still closed his eyes.

It was almost a year since they got together and Suguru was happier than ever. Of course, Suguru has to keep up with his work and not mess it up with his personal life or he would be like Shuichi!

* * *

"In 3..."

"2..."

"1..."

BAM!

* * *

Suguru immediately opened his eyes when he heard a very loud blast. When he did open his eyes, total darkness greeted him.

The only the light that can be seen was from the moon; shone from a very small glass window...

_"What the...?"_ Suguru looked around to see any other lights but only the moonlight was giving in. "A black-out?"

Suddenly, he heard the creaking sound of the door. The moon shone to direction of the door and a dark figure was illumined. Of course, Suguru saw the figure standing...

"Excuse me... But can you tell me what's happening?" politely asked Suguru as he was touching some tiles to lead him near the said figure. "I heard a loud blast and..."

The figure remained silent...

_"Huh? Didn't he hear me?"_ annoyed, Suguru asked again but when he was about to speak, the other one ambled near Suguru...

"Finally, I have you now..." the figure said in a happy but evil tone."I've waited for so long..."

Suguru was strucked by surprise. What was this person talking about? No wait, a guy's voice...

Alarmed, Suguru stepped back a little but still stared at the dark figure. "What are you talking about?"

Suguru couldn't clearly see the guy's face or what was this guy was wearing but he knew that he was staring straight to him...

Suguru was brought back from his thinking when a delicate hand swiftly touched his waist...

"Hey! Don't touch me!" shouted the keyboardist angrily. He started to protest when hands started to hold him down but a cloth was suddenly shoved to his face out of nowhere. "Ah! This is Chlorofo--- uh..."

Suguru became weary and lost his consciousness. He fell on the arms of the attacker, who was grinning mischievously at him...

* * *

"What the hell!" K cursed as he walked carefully near the walls. "I can't believe there's a black out! Are guys okay?"

"I'm scared..." Ryuichi tightly hugged Shuichi, squeezing his arms. "I can't see anything..."

"It's okay, Sakuma-san!" encouraged Shuichi as he carefully walk to find anything to hold on to with his idol.

"Who said that!" Ryuichi gasped loudly when he heard a voice answered back (which was Shuichi's...). "K! There's a ghost!"

"It's only me, Sakuma-san!" Shuichi sighed. This is gonna be hard... No wait... Where's Hiro?

"Hiro? You okay, man?" the younger vocalist asked worriedly as he looked around to hear any response.

"Yeah... 'M okay... I'm just worried about Suguru... I got a very bad feeling..."

* * *

The attacker laid the unconscious Suguru on the floor and climbed on top of him. He grinned from ear-to-ear as the moonlight shone the pale face of the unconscious one...

"Don't you know how many times I yearned to be in this position?" the guy whispered in seductive tone as he slowly leaned down near Suguru's face.

"At first, I thought seeing you was enough..." the guy glanced down to Suguru in an alluring manner."But no... I ache to touch..."

He then slowly unbuttons the first three button of Suguru's shirt...

"I want you so badly..."

When the guy was about to go any further to our unconscious Suguru, the lights when back on. This time, the attacker was pissed...

_"Shit... I should have programmed it a little more time..."_ He looked below again and smiled, "'Till next time..."

He then placed a sexy kiss near Suguru's lips then fled...

* * *

"Ah! The lights! It went back on!"

"Shuichi... You're stating the obvious..." Ryuichi said in an innocent tone. He then looked at the bulbs. "We oughta need to fix those lights..."

"Yeah..." K agreed as he look around to see anything suspicious...

"Shuichi! I gotta go!" Hiro then immediately run outside the room but Shuichi chased after him...

"What's wrong, Hiro?" hastily asked Shuichi his best friend as they run down the long hall. "You've been out of it for a while... You're not telling me something!"

Hiro went silent for a while... _"Am I gonna tell him?"_ He then jerked up and glanced at Shuichi in a serious manner...

"Okay, listen.. There was this guy I bumped two days ago. I think he's a fan of Bad Luck 'cause the things he was carrying were all about Bad Luck..."

"I don't see the problem there, Hiro..." Shuichi commented honestly as they turned in a corner.

"Me neither Shuichi, but he has a picture of Suguru that was impossible be taken beyond all reason..."

"What do you mean?"

"Would you let someone take your picture while you're sleeping? IN your bedroom ON your bed?"

Shuichi thought for a while at the question... He then shook his head from side-to-side, answering, "Hell no... That's way too personal..."

"Exactly! And to think it was also a snapshot... A snapshot of Suguru..."

"You don't think that's... stalking?

Shuichi stopped talking and stared at the rest room door that was in front of him. He then glanced at Hiro who was looking very terrified.

"C'mon! There's no way the guy has gotten in NG! You know that securities here are tight! Lighten up!"

Knowing that Hiro wouldn't budge, Shuichi was the who opened the door...

"See! I told you he's---"

Shuichi gasped and the two stared at their unconscious friend... With wide eyes and mouths open...

"SUGURU!"

* * *

Okay, how was that for a first dish? Now, to the damned questions! Who really is that guy? How did he got pass security and how will Hiro and Tohma react? Are there incidents like this gonna happen in the future? Find out next!

* * *

**OMAKE GRAVITY**

Katsumi Kazama: ((munching some Pocky)) "So... Looks like there's NO ONE straight in Gravi, huh? Amazing..."

Setsuna-chan: "I guess that's okay... I mean, they're happy, aren't they?

Katsumi Kazama: "No, wait..." ((starts to ponder)) "Except for K-san and Tohma-san..."

K: "I heard my beautiful name!" ((starts to point a gun to Setsuna and Katsumi)) "Confess... Who said it?

Shuichi: "K! You're scaring the poor girls!"

Katsumi Kazama: "Ah! Shuichi-san!"

Hiro and Suguru: "We're here too!"

Setsuna-chan: ((whispering to Katsumi)) "O, nandiyan na sila! Di mo ba tatanungin sa kanila?"

(translation: "Hey! They're here! Aren't you gonna ask them?")

Katsumi Kazama: ((whispering as well)) "Nahihiya ako eh..."

(translation: "I'm too shy...")

Setsuna-chan: "Fine! Then I will!" ((stares at Suguru)) "Suguru-san! Katsumi-san was asking if Hiro's hair is as silky as it looks! Well? Is it?"

Suguru: ((raises a brow at the two)) "What the heck are asking!"

Setsuna-chan: ((innocent look)) "Well, since you've been together and all... Doing those 'things' together, you oughta know!"

Suguru: ((blushing)) "Wh-wha-t-t!"

Katsumi Kazama: "Ah! Setsuna! Never mind asking that silly question! Look! Hiro-san allowed me to touch his hair! It IS silky!" ((turns to Hiro)) "How do you take care of your hair? I must know the secret!"

Setsuna-chan: _"Ugh..."_ ((sweat dropping))

* * *

_He he he! Did ya like it? I hope you did 'cause I really worked hard for this! If only I'll get paid when I write fanfics then I'll be rich and have the money to buy the remaining volumes and a Kumagoro plushie! Ha ha ha!_

_And don't forget... **REVIEW PLEASE!** (tell me what you think!)_


	3. Stage Enter!

_Yo minna-san! And welcome back to this convoluted story I created! Yup! It's me, the scum of the human race, Setsuna-chan! Okay, where in the second chapter titled, STAGE ENTER! In this chapter, I think the viewers are able to meet my very 'obsess' fan so... Read on, people!_

_Oh, I love Gravi so much that I'm able to watch the series! Yay! Well actually, not yet... I don't have Track 1-8... Durnit! And yeah, yours truly doesn't own this amazing animanga... Oh how I wish I could (don't we all?)_

_

* * *

_

**For the peeps who reviewed me!**

**Sakuma Sonnet**-san - _heh... Yeah, all of the volumes are funny! Except for the scenes there which are... you know... too much for a kid like me! Yup! I may like shonen-ai but my heart can't take yaoi... Gosh, why did Murakami-sensei created the Remixes? It scares the shit out of me... Anyway, thanks for the review!_

**December Jewel**-san - _oh yeah, Suguru's okay cause... He's Suguru! ((winks)) Anyway, hope you like this chapter! Feel free to kill me on the net! Anyway, thanks for the review!_

**Yuri Yuki**-san - _yup! Ryuichi the man-child! Actually, I got that word from somewhere... I just forgot... Anyway, thanks for the review!_

**Serina Rose**-san - _'strange', huh? Why, thank you! And yup! We all love Suguru x Hiro! Thanks for the review!_

**Yit-ha**-san - _'interesting'? Really? ((blushes)) Thanks for the review_!

**Jake, the Keyblade Master**-san - _heh, you got that idea from Kingdom Hearts, huh? Oh! Back to the story! Oh, that dude will be reveal here! And my apologies, yours truly doesn't know what "Na no da" means... If you listen carefully when Ryuichi speaks, you can actually hear him say that! I have no idea what it means! Anyway, thanks for the review!_

_

* * *

_

**OMAKE GRAVITY**

Setsuna-chan: ((dancing)) "Oh! Oh! I got a glimpse of your voices, Hiro!"

(huh? do we even see voices? oh well...)

Hiro: "Really?"

Setsuna-chan: "Uh-huh! It's my first time to watch the series! Well, I only saw you in mangas!"

Suguru: ((sarcastic tone)) "Yaaay... Good for 'lil 'ol Setsuna... Yay..."

Setsuna-chan: "What's wrong, Suguru-chan? You on the rag or something?"

Shuichi: ((pops out-of-nowhere)) "He's mad 'cause there's no Suguru and Hiro action!"

Suguru: ((raises a brow)) "Ex-squeeze me, Shindo-san? But don't you think you're the one who's lacking some appearances here?"

Setsuna-chan: _"Eeeep!"_ ((starts to walk away stealthily))

Shuichi: ((pauses for a while)) "ARRRRGH!" ((stares at Setsuna)) "Waah! You haven't made me a fic about Yuki and---"

Hiro: "Woah... She's missing..."

Shuichi: "SETSUNA-CHAN! Don't hide from me!"

* * *

Chapter 2: Stage Enter!

* * *

Suguru's POV+

"Suguru!"

I could here a voice...

"Fujisaki! Wake up!"

Argh... My head... It's spinning...

"Suguru-kun..."

Wait... Where the hell am I...?

I slowly opened my tired eyes to find many pairs of eyes looking down to me... But there was a certain pair of brown (?) eyes that pierced my heart very badly...

Hiro's...

He looked...

* * *

Immediately, when Bad Luck's keyboardist woke up, Hiro embraced Suguru tightly and kept on repeating...

"I'm sorry..."

"I'm so sorry..."

The next day...

* * *

"Okay... Tell me what happened..." politely said by the president of NG as he gracefully sipped a morning coffee from his cup. In front of him were Bad Luck, K and Sakano who looked almost fainting, sitting on the black couch...

"There was an intruder..." K started as he shined his gun as started to aim at no one. "He got inside NG in a swift...

"A 'he'?" Tohma asked as he glanced at his cousin.

"Yes..." Suguru answered back, turning back to his regular calm and collected self. Suguru then felt Hiro's hand gently grabbed his and squeezed it tightly.

All the while, Shuichi was quiet (woah... Now that's a first!) and just listened attentively...

Tohma sighed as he leaned back to his chair and his arms rested on the arm rest (huh?). He closed his eyes and let the silence dance for a while...

"Any evidences?" the president asked as he continued resting on his comfy chair.

"A handkerchief with chloroform..." Hiro answered back like a gentle whisper but his eyes tell otherwise... There was no doubt... Hiro was friggin' mad!

But the incident happened many days ago with the mysterious guy completely flew out of our guitarist's mind...

"Damn..." the president cursed quietly as he started to flip some files on his table. He then averted his head to K and ordered, "K-san, can I trust you with the safety of Bad Luck?"

Everyone turned their heads on their president in surprise.

"What's wrong, Tohma-sama?" Sakano asked in a shaky voice as he braced himself to hear another shocking revelation.

"I have to go to New York for a while for negotiation with a certain music company..." explained slowly by the president as he gazed at his listeners."I won't be here but I already assigned someone to take my place..."

"You're going away...?" Suguru slowly asked as his eyes looked sad (totally un-Suguru like!).

Tohma nodded and continued, "I trust K-san's ability... I know he can finish some unwanted... people..."

It took almost a minute for Bad Luck to register what their president had just said. Shuichi looked a bit surprise, Hiro was either okay with it or a bit worried and Suguru looked a bit sad...

Hiro saw this and leaned a little to Suguru and kissed him sweetly on the cheeks to cheer him up a little...

Well, it did...

Suguru smiled as he tightly held Hiro's hand...

"But who will take your place, Shacho?" Sakano asked as he looked as if pouting at his president. "You certainly must know that no one can take your place..."

Everyone nodded in agreement...

"I know but there's have to be a substitute..." Tohma explained as he held a resume on his hand and started to read at loud...

"Age: 22"

"A very successful young musician but retired for a while to teach beginners..."

"Recommended by all music company because of intelligence and connections..."

Everyone was silent as the president finished. Tohma then spoke, "This person will take over for 2 weeks."

"Please, come in..." the president ordered.

The doors flew open a figure started to walk in. The black strands of the person's hair flew gracefully as purple eyes shone as the lights illumined and the amazing physique stands out. The person walk right up to the president and stood confidently...

"Konnichiwa, minna..." the person greeted in a very soft but strong voice and was followed by a dazzling smile.

To our Bad Luck, they stared in awe... Well, except for Suguru who was looking the other way in a grump face.

"Everyone..." the president said to get their attention. He stood up and walked beside the figure. "... this is..."

"Setsuna Kurosaki... your substitute president..."

* * *

Okay! Okay! You can kill me now of you want! But... I promise to you that I AM NOT that person! I just used the name! And I'm sorry if it is short! Well... Oh well! Now to the question! Who is this Setsuna Kurosaki? Is he some new character? Duh! He is! Anyway, find out next what will happen to NG with their new president? Find out next!

* * *

**OMAKE GRAVITY**

Setsuna-chan: "Oh! Oh! Shu-chan! I saw someone who cosplayed you!"

Shuichi: ((smiles)) "Really? What did he wear?"

Setsuna-chan: "Well, first he is not a 'he' but a 'she' and what she wore was your outfit when you sang on Hit Stage!"

Ryuichi: ((glomps Setsuna)) "What about me, na no da?"

Setsuna-chan: "Oh! There was someone who cosplayed you also! She even had a some-what Kuma-chan too!"

Shuichi: "Wow... Are we that really popular? I mean, dressing up like us?"

Setsuna-chan: ((starts to think)) "Well, you ARE a shonen-ai animanga... You're cool plus you all are bishonens! What is not to like?"

Ryuichi: ((innocent look)) "Shonen-ai? Whazzat? A food, na no da?"

Shuichi: ((wide eyes)) "S-sakuma-san...? Don't you know what shonen-ai means?"

Setsuna-chan: "And here I thought Tatsuha-san tought Ryu-chan what it means to be a shonen-ai..."

Ryuichi: "Tought what, na no da?"

Setsuna-chan: "Omigod... This has a lot of explaining to do..."

* * *

_Okay, I know its short and a lack of some ((wink)) action but I promise to you there will be some next time! For the mean time, here, have some strawberry Pocky!_

_And, uh..._ **REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Hints!

_Yo, minna-san! And I could see (or guess) you have return... Yes.. Very good... You're waiting like 'lil good girls (and probably boys...) for me! Har har har! Isn't obvious I have nothing to write here? Arrghh! I'm actually suffering from damn writer's block! Is there any medicine for it? ((shrugs)) Anyway, happy readin' people! And yeah, welcome to chapter 3: HINTS!_

_Do have to say this again? Why don't I just give you free Pockies instead of mentioning that I don't own Gravi? Oh... I just did... But! I own dear, 'lil Setsuna Kurosaki-kun! I just love him! And I'm sure you'll love him too! (I hope so...)_

_

* * *

_

**For the peeps who reviewed me!**

**December Jewel-san** - _yeah, this Setsuna is now close... But maybe he's a good guy? Who knows? I know I am! ((laughs maniacally)) Anyway, thanks for the review!_

**Sakuma Sonnet-san** - _Yes... poor 'lil Ryu-chan... Wait till you see Tatsuha! Shocking! 'Megamix'? What the hell? Don't tell me... No shit... For real? But when I stop to think about it... How did you know about this Megamix...? You mean to tell me... You actually read it! Omigod! ((faints)) Ha ha ha! Kidding! Thanks for the review!_

**Jake, The KeyBlade Mistress-san** - _gomen ne... I really don't know what "na no da" means... Probably it's just an expression, you know? Anyway, thanks for the review_!

**kotalover108-san** - _uh... I didn't quite catch what you wrote... But the fact you reviewed was awesome! Thanks for the review!_

_

* * *

_

**OMAKE GRAVITY **

Setsuna-chan: ((pondering)) "I wanna cosplay Gravitation... But I don't even know who... I think I'll go as Noriko... We do have the same hair..."

Shuichi: ((dancing)) "Oh! Why not me?"

Setsuna-chan: ((sighs)) "Cause there's already someone who cosplayed you... We're suppose to be a group cosplayers..." ((sighs))

Suguru: "Really? So... Was there someone who cosplayed me?" ((blushes)) "Not that I'm interested or anything..."

Setsuna-chan: _"Heh... You're obvious..."_ ((smiles)) "Unfortunately... There was no one..."

Suguru: "Whaaat!"

Setsuna-chan: "We're not even complete!" ((sighs)) "We only have Shuichi, Ryuichi, Mr. Good-looking-novelist-whose-boyfriend-is-a-rock-star-singer and me... Ah, I think there's gonna be a Hiro..."

Hiro: "Wow..."

Yuki: "I'm there?" ((grunts)) "Humph! Make sure that person is a good looking one or else..."

Setsuna-chan: "Geez, Mr. Good-looking-novelist-whose-boyfriend-is-a-rock-star-singer... Grumpy as usual huh?

Yuki: ((grunts)) "Whatever..." ((drags Shuichi with him))

Setsuna-chan: ((smiles)) "Oh well! The one who cosplayed Mr. Good-looking-novelist-whose-boyfriend-is-a-rock-star-singer was a great one! She portrayed him good!

* * *

Chapter 3: Hints!

* * *

Inside the Seguchi Manor at precisely at 7:10 in the evening... (Manor! Is this for real!)

"I can't believe you! Why didn't you tell me earlier!" Suguru shouted on top of his lungs as he stared in anger at his older cousin who was fixing some luggage and by the looks of it, Tohma was smiling...

"Suguru-kun..." Tohma said in a soothing voice to calm the younger one. "I apologize for not telling you earlier... I know this is such a lame excuse but I was too busy..."

They young keyboardist just crossed his arms as he finally sat on a chair...

Tohma sighed, "This is for NG Production's good..."

"Fine..." Suguru grunted back. "... But can you tell me where did you get this Setsuna Kurosaki-san?"

"Well..." Tohma started as he packed some shirts and pants inside the needed luggage. "I was looking at some resumes to find the right person... Although this was strictly hidden to outsiders, I saw Kurosaki-san's resume and it appears he's good..."

Bad Luck's keyboardist remained silent and continued listening...

"I checked if his resume was a mistake... But it appears not. Of course, interrogations were done and I found out he's a fan of Bad Luck..."

"And...?" Suguru asked once more.

"He's perfect temporary shacho. Of course, Sakano-san is suitable... but... I had doubts..."

When Tohma finished packing, he turned around to his younger cousin and smiled a genuine smile. Suguru saw this and walked over to his cousin and then hugged him on the waist...

"You're a bastard you know that?" Suguru teased as he still hugged his cousin.

Tohma smiled down and ruffled his cousin's hair in a funny way...

"And you're a stubborn one..."

Small laughs were heard around the room as the two cousins fool around. It was getting late and Suguru has to go back to his house. Tohma offered to drive him home but...

"Nah... Hiro said he'll pick me up..." answered back Suguru as a small grin was shone to his cute face. When Tohma saw how happy he's cousin was with Bad Luck's guitarist, he no doubts that there was something bad going to happen while he's away...

Or so the caring president thinks...

* * *

"Now that Seguchi is out of my sight, I'll able to get Suguru..." laughed in a sinister tone by a dark figure that was standing near a very large window. The said figure lifted up a picture of Suguru but this time, Suguru was smiling and sweating after a live concert. A close-up picture in 3/4 view…

"I'll have you... No matter what..."

* * *

"Be careful, okay?" the president said as he looked at the two lovers on the bike. The two nodded and zoomed out of the place. Just then, Mika walked up to Tohma from behind...

"Tohma?" Mika said in a gentle voice as she grabbed the other one's hand. "It's getting late... Let's go inside..."

Tohma nodded and glanced the direction where Hiro and Suguru went for the last time...

"Whaaaat!" Suguru's mouth was wide open as he saw a note that was tape in front of his main door. Hiro immediately went to his side and got the paper. Hiro then read the note...

"Suguru sweetie,

Your father and I went out for the whole night (or probably for a couple of few days...)! We won't be back so stay with Nakano-kun for a while! Who knows? Something good might for the both of you... If you know what I mean... wink wink...

Love knots,

Mom and Dad"

"Why you inconsiderate parents!" Suguru growled loudly as Hiro finished reading the note.

"Wait!" Hiro said as he glanced down on the paper. "It says here: "P.S. There's a bag near the door with your belongings! Have fun!"

Suguru finished raging and grabbed the said large blue bag. He walked near the side walk and sighed loudly... There goes he's parents... Bailing him again...

After finish reading, Hiro crumpled the white paper and slowly walked behind Suguru. He wrapped his slender arms around the younger one's shoulder. He then laid his head on Suguru's shoulder and stayed like that for a while...

At Suguru, he was surprised at first, felt his heart rose and blushed at the unexpecting move but allowed his lover to lean to him. They let the night slowly fall as they feel their bodies against each other...

"You're going to stay with me, huh?" Hiro whispered in a some-what seductive tone as he still laid his tired head on his lover's shoulder.

Suguru nodded slowly at the statement. He then averted his face to see Hiro's only to be kissed on the lips... surprisingly...

"Hiro no hentai..." teased Suguru as he kissed his lover back fully on the lips...

The next day...

* * *

Suguru, together with Hiro and Shuichi, went to see his cousin for the last time in the airport. There was no mode of transportation but their understanding manager found a vehicle by the help of their temporary president and this happened...

"What happened to you guys?" Tohma worriedly asked as he stared at the wasted companions. "You looked like you've been run over by a truck... Five times..."

"My bad..." sheepishly admitted by the American manager. "We zoomed in three red stop lights, jumped over five bridges and flew for 100 meters..."

Setsuna then graciously walked up from behind and said, "It's okay! No one was hurt!"

"K..." Shuichi huffed as he shot looked at his manager. "We're never gonna let you drive ever again!"

Tohma stared in amazement but he suddenly heard the commentator about his flight...

"Oh... I have to go..." stated by the president as he glanced at his companions. He then forwarded to Suguru and ruffled wildly his hair. "See you..."

"Yeah..." Suguru answered back in a growl but was followed by a smile. Just then, Tohma averted his eyes to K and Setsuna...

"You're in charge for a while, okay Kurosaki-san? Contact me if anything happens..."

"Yes sir..." Setsuna replied as bowed down in respect to Tohma.

"And K... Have mercy with the kids..." Tohma smiled then faced to the entrance...

By the time Tohma was out of sight, Suguru shouted...

"TAKE CARE TOHMA-KUN!"

And was responded by a genuine smile...

* * *

BAM!

"Okay, Bad Luck!" K roared as he point a large shiny bazooka at the three. "Time to work!"

Sigh... Things never change now do they?

"Oh, I forgot! Suguru!" K yelled to get the keyboardist attention. "You've been called by the Shacho!"

_"What? Why?"_ Suguru asked to himself as he obediently stood up and exited the room. Just then, Shuichi asked K about it...

"Why?" Shuichi innocently questioned to his manager...

"Who knows?" K sighed...

To our Hiro, he felt unusually uneasy... Again...

* * *

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Yes, may come in..." Setsuna responded from the room. Suguru opened the door and popped his head first...

"You called me, sir?" Suguru asked in a polite manner but still in a fake tone. In fact, Suguru doesn't like the temporary Shacho but his cousin asked him to be polite. For the sake of respect... or so they say...

"Yes... Please sit..." offered gently by Setsuna as he stood up and walked near the coffee maker. "Want some coffee?"

Suguru shook his head and sat down in a comfortable position. There was silence for a while. The only sound that can be heard was from the coffee machine...

_"What the hell? I'm not here to play silence game..."_ Suguru thought as he glanced at his Shacho in the corner of his eyes. _"What does he want?"_

"Anyway..." Setsuna started as he sat down on the opposite couch, facing Suguru, with one cup on his hand.

"The reason I called you here is because I was asked to take care of you and to know you more..." Setsuna finished as he sipped from his cup.

Suguru was taken aback...

"Excuse me?"

"Your cousin asked me to..." the black-haired gentleman answered back. Just then Suguru raised an eye brow...

_"What the hell is he talking about? There's no way Tohma would asked him! I have Hiro!" _

When the purple-eyed Shacho saw how the young one took this, he stood up and sat beside Suguru. He leaned towards Suguru and waved a hand in front of him...

"Hello? Are you still with me?"

Suguru startled as he faced-to-face with Setsuna. He could feel the breathing of the other one and that's when he started to feel shaky... There was only a few inches between the two and Suguru could feel Setsuna was inching closer...

"I... I have to go!" that said, Suguru stood up and dashed outside...

When Suguru was out of sight now...

"Heh..." Setsuna smirked silently as he stood up and sat on his chair. "Shy aren't we? Well, that's only the beginning..."

That night...

* * *

Suguru was sitting on his lover while resting his head on Hiro's shoulder as he flip the TV using the remote while on Hiro, he wrapped his arms protectively on Suguru as he too, watch TV...

"Hiro..." Suguru suddenly blurted out as he closed the TV. "You know I love you right?"

"What's wrong?" asked Hiro as he felt Suguru adjusted his position to have a better view of his boyfriend.

"Nothing's wrong..." Suguru lied. "But just want to make sure that you know that I love y---"

Suguru was stopped when Hiro brushed his lips on his. They stared at each other's eyes and kissed once more but this time, Suguru wrapped his pale arms on his lover's neck and let his Hiro lay him on the couch and devour him...

"You're thinking too much..." Hiro said between the hot kisses. "You'll get old before I do..."

Suguru playfully jabbed Hiro stomach and whispered, "Oh yeah? Let's see you're young enough to catch me!" That said, Suguru wiggled out of Hiro then started to run to the bedroom, giggling on the way.

"I'm so gonna get you tonight!" Hiro yelled cutely as he chased Suguru on the bedroom. He grabbed Suguru arm and pinned him down on the bed and smiled at victory! Man, this was getting hot... (is it?)

"Gotcha..." Hiro smirked evilly as he saw his lover smiled as well. "I won..."

"I-don't-think-so..."

Immediately and with so much force, Suguru flipped the surprise Hiro down. Now, he was on top... Ah... Victory...

"I won!" that said, Suguru leaned down and kissed Hiro on the fully on the lips.

And that starts the hot and, uh, passionate ((coughs)) love making ((coughs))...

* * *

Har! Har! Har! Did ya all like that? I hope that's enough to compensate for the last chapter! And yeah, I had fun writing it! Although it was hard at first cause you all know I haven't experience such things... That is why I don't go for vivid descriptions and details... if... ya noticed it! Anyway, back to the story... What's up with Setsuna? Why was he like, harassing Suguru? Gasp! Could he be the obsess fan? Or some extra guy the author just made? Find out next!

* * *

**OMAKE GRAVITY**

Tatsuha: "Wow... That was..."

Setsuna-chan: "What? Say it! C'mon!"

Tatsuha: "... Sexy..."

Setsuna-chan: ((wide eyes)) "SEXY? Ha! Masaka! That can't be 'sexy'! There's no way!"

Tatsuha: ((shrugs)) "Whatever... I'm just stating my opinion..."

Ryuichi: ((pops out of nowhere)) "AH! Tatsuha-kun!" ((glomps Tatsuha))

Tatsuha: ((petting the head of Ryuichi)) "Hey, Sakuma-san..." ((blushes))

Ryuichi: ((SD mode)) "Tatsuha-kun, what's 'shonen-ai'? Is that edible?"

Tatsuha: ((startled look)) "W-wh-what? 'Shonen-ai'?"

Setsuna-chan: ((laughs out loud)) "Let's see of you can find your way out of this!"

Tatsuha: "..." ((starts to think hard))

After 5 seconds...

Tatsuha: "I have no idea..." ((stares at Setsuna-chan)) "What's that anyway? A bus station in Tokyo?"

Setsuna-chan: ((wide eyes)) "W-what? You mean to tell me you don't know! You're YAOI for goodness' sake!"

Tatsuha and Ryuichi: ((tilts their head)) "YAOI?"

Setsuna-chan: ((in one corner)) "Omigod... Is there anyone who can explain?"

* * *

_Yup! Chapter 3 is finished! Did ya like it? I hope you did! And uh, I don't know what else to say but..._

**REVIEW PLEASE! **


	5. A Guitarist's Doubt!

_Yo minna! ((dances)) I am sooo sorry I haven't updated for sooo long! Ghad, many things happened! Like the cosplaying, anime conventions and events, school works and exams and stuffs! _

_I totally forgot updating!_

_You ready to kill me now? ((gulps then runs away)). But am back and I aren't you glad that I am? ((laughs)) Okay, now that am here, let's get this fic on the road! Presenting to you, CHAPTER 4: A GUITARIST'S DOUBT!_

_And I love and don't own Gravi… ((sniffles)) Don't we all? _

_

* * *

_

For the peeps who reviewed me!

**Sakuma Sonnet-san** – _Nice one! Me like the 'lil omake! Thanks for reviewing! ((dances)) And I 'kinda' saw the Megamix… My ghad! I think I'll die! ((faints))_

**December Jewel-san** – _Nya ha ha! A 'lil Suguru/Hiro loving can spices things up! To be honest, I was having so much trouble writing that! Gotta picture the scene you see… Thanks for reviewing! ((dances))_

**Yaoi-chan** – _Loko ka! Pati pa naman dito ina-ano mo ako! Fanfic guards! Take her away! ((laughs)) Kidding! Thanks for reviewing! ((dances))_

**Yuri Yuki-san** – _Thanks for the cookie! ((eats it)) and thanks for reviewing! ((dances))_

**Jake-chan-san** – _Oooh! Ya know who's the bad guy? That's cool! But stay quiet, okie? We wouldn't want to spoil the good story now would we? Thanks for reviewing! ((dances))_

((suddenly collapses from too much dancing)) Phew…

* * *

Chapter 4: A Guitarist's Doubt?

* * *

At NG building, precisely at 7:34 pm…

BAM!

The three bishonens jerked suddenly and slowly turned around, to find their crazy manager grinning at them. As usual, aiming a gun at them with no reason at all! Then again, was there always a reason for it? Maybe…

"What did we do this time!" Shuichi asked as the backed away behind his mic stand. "We were rehearsing! We promise!"

K laughed in a "Ho ho ho" style of his. "Good, good! Bad Luck's quite obedient now! Surprise! Rehearsing ends here!"

Everyone sighed in relief. That said, everyone started fixing their own things. Hiro and Suguru fixed their own while Shuichi immediately finished his and dashed in light speed near the door.

"See ya! Yuki's waiting for me!" and then, he was gone.

The three blinked at amazement. Their friend sure has a lot of energy when it comes to Yuki! Afterwards, the three get backed on their own business.

Slowly, Suguru went up to his boyfriend, blushing as if it was his first time to ask somebody out.

"Wanna go somewhere?" Suguru asked as he tugged Hiro's shirt, getting his attention while hiding his face on his dark green bangs. "We're kinda early and—" Suguru words were cut of when Hiro swiftly kissed him on the lips.

And what it seemed lasted for hours; Hiro pulled away from the sweet kiss and pecked his lover on the forehead.

"Sure, just wait for me, ne?"

Bad Luck's keyboardist grinned and nodded. Hiro then turned around towards to the door when K blocked his way, wearing some puppy eyed look.

And this made our guitarist raised an eyebrow at him.

"W-what?" Hiro asked as he eyed his manager. "You're acting weird, K-san."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, K pulled out a magnum and aimed it at Hiro's temple. "Hiroshi! I order you to deliver these reports to Kurosaki-shacho or else I'll make you meet your maker! Ho ho ho!"

Hiro sighed again…

"You know, you can ask me to… Not threaten me to…" casually said Hiro as he brushed of the magnum out of his temple. "What's up with you anyway?"

K smiled and immediately gave the papers to Hiro. "I'm in a hurry! Or else Michael will get mad! Thanks a bunch for delivering these! And send my regards to our temporary shacho! See ya!" and that said K was gone. Just like Shuichi…

_Oh well… Better deliver these… _Hiro glanced at the direction of Suguru, only to find him resting on a couch, eyes closed and even breathing. _He's tired… He shouldn't ask me out then… _But then, Hiro thought that it'll be nice if he and Suguru go outside. It's been awhile since they went out of the apartment or the NG building.

Hiro went to his track and left the room, gone towards the office of the temporary president.

* * *

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Kurosaki-san! I'm coming in!" Hiro shouted on the other side of the door. He waited if there's gonna be a reply from his president but only heard nothing.

Bad Luck's guitarist gently opened the door and popped his head in. _What? He's not here? _Convincing himself that no one was really around, Hiro let himself in.

"Uh… Kurosaki-san?" Hiro again said but heard no reply. He sighed and gave up. "Might as well put these on his desk."

The long-haired guitarist walked over Setsuna's desk and laid the reports gently. He was about to turn around and get back at his Suguru when he noticed the word 'BAD LUCK', written in bold letters on a bond paper together with other messy papers. _Now where have I seen this before? Never mind. _Hiro lifted the said papers and was about to arrange it when a photo fell from the papers. Hiro immediately grabbed it before hitting on the floor.

And what he saw struck him again…

"S-suguru! What the hell!"

Again, it was another picture of Suguru but this time… Only wearing a towel on his waist and by the looks of it, it was just after taking a bath…

"…Shit…"

* * *

A figure stealthy walked near at the napping Bad Luck's keyboardist. He stood in front of him and stared down at him with great desire in his eyes…

"Another chance…" he whispered silently as he leaned down and by the looks of it, he was about to kiss our innocent keyboardist…

* * *

Without a second thought, Hiro dashed to the nearest elevator, went out and ran to the conference room, where his Suguru was…

_Oh shit… Don't tell me… Can it be…?_

_

* * *

_

The figure heard the creaking of the door and immediately backed away to Suguru. He swiftly grabbed his cellphone in his pockets and dropped it on purposely on the floor and kicked it away from him…

Just in time when Bad Luck's guitarist came in…

"Ku-Kurosaki-san…?" Hiro blinked as he was staring at his temporary shacho who was on his knees and was near Suguru. _I knew it…_ Without thinking anything, Hiro glared at his shacho with eyes that can burn anyone at any second. His temporary shacho was about to do something to his Suguru!

Setsuna, as clever as he can be, put on a sweet smile. "Oh hello, Hiroshi-san! Can you help me?" he asked in a very soothing voice as he acted like he was in trouble. "My cell phone dropped somewhere here and I can't find it!" Setsuna laughed and leaned further down to look for his 'lost' cell. "How clumsy can I get!"

Hiro blinked once more… What the? His temporary shacho… Lost is cell? _Should I believe this? For sure he was so near Suguru.. And the picture… Was it his? _Once again, Hiro stared at his shacho in question mixed with confusion. Of course, Setsuna saw this and smiled sweetly at Hiro.

_I must be paranoid… I mean, it can't be him! It must've been a prank pic or something… _Hiro speculated inside of him as he started looking for the cell as well. Just then, Suguru woke up…

"Hnn… Hiro…?" groggily said Suguru as he rubbed his eyes. He saw boyfriend looking under the table and asked, "What are you doing...?"

"Found it!" Setsuna cheerfully said as he raised his cell on the air. "Ha! This time, I won't lose you again!" He glanced at Hiro and said his thanks…

"Thank you for looking, Hiroshi-san…" He walked near the door and gave one last glance at him.

"I won't lose… for sure…" Setsuna said as he smirked at him and went out. At Hiro, he was taken aback at this. Lose to what?

"Kurosaki-san can be so creepy…" Suguru stated in a grunt tone as he walked near Hiro. "Hey Hiro, are you okay?"

"Yeah… Am okay…"

Hiro gave one last glance at the door. He was getting a bad feeling about this Setsuna… The feeling where in bad things are just about to start…

_What the hell's going on…?_

_

* * *

_

Setsuna's a real sly fox! What's up with him and that bubbly attitude of him? Can Hiro and Suguru figure him out before everything falls all wrong? Is he the obsess fan I kept on mentioning? Gasp! Find out next!

* * *

I'm really sorry everyone… It looks like my genius mind isn't working properly right now so I apologize for such fic and no omake… I'm missing my inspiration…

I. NEED. INSPIRATION.

**REVIEW PLEASE**… ((smiles))


	6. To Separate! Success!

_Oh ho ho!! Am back everyone! And this is Setsuna presenting to you the fifth chapter I purposely titled "Uncontrollable"! I apologize for the lack of, uh, writing… Been busy with lotsa stuff (aka school) and lost of inspiration. BUT, now that I have my wonderful muse ((coughkingdomheartscough)), am ready to rock!_

_And now, just for the heck of it… I sadly don't own Gravitation and its wonderful cast. I just own a small stuffed pink bunny which I named Kuma-chan… ((cries)) Ah, but I do own Setsuna! He's all mine!! ((laughs hard))_

_What are you waiting for? Go read CHAPTER 5: TO SEPARATE! SUCCESS!_

* * *

Wait! Before you do read, **time to name the peeps who reviewed 'lil 'ol me first!!**

**December Jewel**-san – _hee Thanks!_

**Jasmine Naussica James ANG**-san – _err… Am not sure how long I'll make this though… Knowing me, I'll just write what I want to write…_ ((faints))

**Sakuma Sonnet**-san – _yay!!_ ((turns to a neko and flashes neko eyes)) _Wee Pocky! And yeah, cosplaying is like, my hobby now! You should try it too! It's cool! And don't worry, am not gonna die yet… Not until I write some KH fics!!_ ((naughty laugh))

**XxTypoMasterxX**-san – _ah, well… Once in a while, it's nice to have a dose of obsession in one character, don't ya think?_ ((evil laugh)) _Yay! Support Hiro x Suguru!!_

**Cybergal**-san – _quiet and I'll hunt you down at school!_ ((readies shotgun))

**GothicSuicide**-san – ((holds balloons, confettie and all)) _You ready to party, man?? Wooo hooo! Thanks for reviewing!_

**Sliverstorm duaneerica**-san – _aww.. Why, thank you…_ ((blushes)) XD

**Kuroikanzen**-san – ((is happy_)) Weee! You stopped by at my ficcie! Domo!_ ((bows))

_**NOTE:** I dedicate this chapter to Yaoi-chan! Chalamat ah, pre!!_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 5: To Separate! Success!

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Tohma assigned Setsuna Kurosaki as NG Production's president. Still no news from their real president who was currently at New York, everybody continued to listen to what the temporary president ordered. Everything was going well - bands were accommodated, concerts were held at different places, and conference and meetings were done with no problems.

Everything seemed perfect when Setsuna was one the handling it. Just like how perfect NG was when Tohma was around.

"Hey, Suguru…" Hiro tapped his lover's back gently and asked, "…wanna go out today? I know this new ice cream parlor that has your favorites."

When Suguru was about to agree with the idea, Shuichi suddenly glomped the guitarist and wailed, "What about me?! I want to come along too, you know!"

"Save it for the novelist, Shu…"

"Yada!! I want to come!!"

"No you won't…"

"Yes I will! I'll even force myself inside your bag, Hiro, if I have to!"

BAM!

…goes the gun.

"Behave now, you two…" K smiled as he aimed Hiro's and Shuichi's heads with his trusty baby. "Your temporary president is here with some announcements…"

Bad Luck turned their heads to see Setsuna staring amusingly at them. Then the raven-haired president walked up to the guitarist and vocalist and said, "Gomen, Nakano-san and Shindo-san… But you two have an interview at Akihabara this 2 'o' clock."

The three bishonen looked at their president in question.

"Huh? What about me?" Suguru asked as he tilted his head on one side and was in wonder.

At Hiro, he suspiciously looked at his grinning president. Why all of a sudden this interview? And how come Suguru was not coming along?

How very odd…

"The people there asked especially for the two. It was request, so to speak." Setsuna explained in one breath to the keyboardist. "This will also help Bad Luck, don't you think?" Setsuna then ended his sentences with a smile at the green-haired teen.

Instead of saying something, Suguru went silent. _"Whatever…"_ then he stood up, turned around and got back on his things. He started arranging his stuff to avoid anymore conversation about not coming along. By the looks of it, the teen was upset. Hiro clearly saw this and frowned.

"Alright-y! Start fixing your stuffs and to Akihabara we go!" K exclaimed to drive out the gloominess that was starting to form inside the room. K, as much as he wanted also for Suguru to come along, cannot defy his boss' order_. "The sooner we do this, the earlier we leave…"_ he thought silently as he swung his gun.

Suguru's POV +++

"_Dammit… I'm in Bad Luck too… I want to come along..." _I let my thoughts run while I was 'arranging' my stuffs. Behind me, I could feel Hiro's brown eyes staring but I just couldn't stare back. I can't let my personal feelings intervene with my professional work.

I have to play it cool and un-affected… Just like what I, Suguru, always do…

"_Just remember… This is for Bad Luck…"_

The next day…

* * *

At the parking lot, Shuichi waited for Hiro as Hiro said his 'bye's' at his lover. _"Fujisaki-kun…"_ the vocalist last murmured as he slipped inside the Mercedes, getting ready for the trip.

At Hiro and Suguru… Both stood near the elevator and did not say anything. Neither the two made any move. Then, the silence broke when the guitarist finally said something.

"Take care while I'm gone, ok? I'll miss you…" Hiro said softly to his keyboardist as he afterwards, leaned down near Suguru's face and pecked his lips gently for one last time. He then pulled his lover in a very tight hug as they kiss.

The kiss was simple and sweet… But it was also sad…

"For Bad Luck…" Suguru whispered…

"Yes, for the band…" And Hiro answered back…

* * *

Alone inside the music room, Suguru went near his board, sat down and looked at the new score that was right in front of him. It was new and K ordered him to practice it while they were gone. The score was for the new music they will compose.

Bad Luck's keyboardist then tried playing the said score.

And after some minutes…

"Gah!" Suguru shouted as angrily he slammed hard on his board, cussing at the same time. "Why can't I get this music right?!" Truth to be told, Suguru was distracted. Distracted with the fact he was not with the interview. Distracted because his guitarist lover was not with him at the very moment.

"_Dammit…"_ he thought as he let his head slumped on the glass table next to his board. Using his left hand, he reached out for the score that was sitting on his board. He grabbed it, placed it in front of him and examined it again. Why was this freaking hard? Wasn't he the genius keyboardist of the amazing Bad Luck that can get any score he was given?

Suguru sighed irritably. "Dammit to hell…" he went then silent. With the keyboardist of Bad Luck not playing the said music, the music room was noiseless. Everything was still.

When the silence seemed to last forever, a foreign yet familiar sound entered Suguru's ear. With wonderment, Suguru raised his head from the table and listened carefully.

"_Isn't that…my score…?"_

As he closed his eyes, Suguru listened once more to the sound he was hearing. It was definitely his score he was hearing! But who was playing it? Curious, Suguru stood up and followed the familiar sound.

"Damn, this one's good…" he remarked as he continued following the direction the sound was coming from, only to find in front of him was a grayish door. "Wait… There was a door here?"

The young teen held the knob, twisted it to open and slowly peeked inside. It was another music room he saw but this time, it was a bit larger and it had pictures and poster of Nittle Grasper. _"Oh, I didn't know Tohma made this especially for Grasper. How come he didn't tell me about this?"_ His wonderment did not last when he saw a raven haired someone he never expected to be there, sitting on a stool and was playing the electric keyboard.

The temporary president stopped playing the board and turned to smile at his "expecting visitor".

"Why hello, Fujisaki-kun. What brings you here?" Setsuna politely asked as he stood up and went up near the mini refrigerator that was sitting at one corner of the room. "Ah, would you like something to drink?"

"Uh…" Was all Suguru managed to say, dumbfounded. _"Was he the one playing the score?"_ He silently said to himself as he gazed up to the keyboard Setsuna just used and found no score.

Setsuna, in the corner of one of his eyes, smirked. The plan was starting to commence. "Here, green tea." He offered as he went near the teen. "I know you like this than coffee."

"How did yo— Uh, thanks…" that said, the keyboardist grabbed the drink and took a sip. "Were you the one playing just a while ago…?" Suguru finally asked. He couldn't not longer hold his curiousity.

"Why yes…" Setsuna said in a 'matter-of-fact' tone and flashed a smile. "I heard someone playing it just a while ago and couldn't get it right. As if this person was distracted." He ended with a well-hidden smirk.

"I didn't know you play, Kurosaki-san." Suguru managed to hide the embarrassment and came up with a good comeback.

"Ah, well… People like me who need to have much knowledge about music should know at least some instruments. If I didn't, I wouldn't be here." Setsuna laughed as he placed his cup on the coffee table. "What about you? Why are you playing the keys?"

Suguru was then stricken in surprise at the thought. The question made him think and it was the first time someone asked something like that. "I really think that the piano is the most expressive instrument there is…"

"And by that you mean that when you play, you express yourself fully and truly… Am I right?" The temporary president finished and gave off the expression "I know how it feels".

"Y-yes!" the teen somehow exclaimed in amazement. "Wow, you know…"

Then both keyboard players smiled at each other.

"_Mission to get close: success…" _

At Shuichi, Hiro and their gun-swinging manager K…

* * *

"Geez, K-san… Where are we anyway??" Shuichi, in a disguise, asked as he looked around what looked like a Metropolis place. "What was that place again?? WyRe Studio??"

"Oh ho ho!!" the American manager laughed in a crazy manner. "Like I'm not the best manager in the world!" K then reached his pocket and brought out a small white paper and read. "WyRe Studio should be around here--- ah! There it is!"

The two members turned their heads and saw what they were looking for.

The said studio looked plain and simple, not to mention it was rather small. Surrounded by many buildings, the studio looked out of place because of the massive buildings beside it.

"Uh… Are you sure it's this one? It looks run-down already!" The pink-haired teen exclaimed as he tilted his sun-glasses to have a better view of the building but was immediately shushed by his manager and best friend.

"Manners, boy… We wouldn't want any fights now, would we?" When K whispered that, Shuichi realized that they were getting angry stares and glares from the near people. The innocent pink boy went silent and clanged at his best friend.

Right after that, the three went inside WyRe Studio and walked up near the counter. There was a woman, in her late twenties, sitting near the said counter and was busy arranging what looked like files. She then raised her head and saw the three. Immediately, she set aside her files and welcomed.

"Ah… You must be Shuichi Shindo..." she said when she turned to the vocalist. "And you must be Hiroshi Nakano…" then she turned to the guitarist. "Welcome to our studio, WyRe Studio."

The two members of Bad Luck bowed in return. That made the woman smile even more.

"My… So polite…" commented by her. Right then and there, she looked at her schedule to see what time Bad Luck was needed. Shuichi and Hiro then noticed that her face frowned. "Oh dear… Aren't you a bit earlier?"

"Huh…?" both boys said in unison.

"It says here that you're sched is not until 5:45 pm…"

K immediately removed his gun from its holster and aimed at the woman. "What are you talking about? We're sched at 2 pm." He said in a dark and low tone.

"Eeep!!" The poor woman squeaked as she raised the clipboard she was holding for defense. "I-I'm s-s-sorr-ry!! B-bu-but it says here! L-look!" she then pointed the **"5:45 pm – Bad Luck"** written in bold, black letters.

"K-san, you can now put away your gun…" Hiro finally spoke as he looked and affirmed what was written on the paper. He sighed sadly and grabbed his phone to dial a certain number.

Poor Hiro… He wanted to finished early, go back at NG building and take Suguru to the ice cream parlor he promised as a "cheer-up" gift. It looked like he won't be doing that any time soon.

"Calling Fujisaki-kun, hm?" Shuichi said as he looked at his best friend.

Hiro only nodded in response then waited for his lover to answer his call. But to his disappointment, Suguru was not answering. _"Probably sleeping or something…"_

"Please excuse me…" the woman, who suddenly seemed to had a personality change, in the counter said in a blank tone to the three. "I have to make a quick phone call…" that said, she was gone.

Back at NG building…

* * *

"Really?" Suguru said as he took a sip from his tea. "I can't believe you even manage to perform. I would probably panic if I was you at that time"

Setsuna laughed and smiled the green haired boy, "Well, someone has to do it and I was the only who knew how to play the piano."

Beep beep beep!

"Oh, I think that was my phone… Can you excuse me for a minute?" Setsuna politely asked the keyboardist as he showed his 'used-to-be-lost-cell-phone-but-now-found' beeping phone.

Suguru nodded and watched the temporary president exit from the room. _"Interesting… Kurosaki-san and I share common things… I think Tohma picked out a nice temporary president after all…"_

_

* * *

_

"I've already held them back like I promised. Now it's your turn to make sure you put my deserved money on MY account." A woman, on the other line spoke. "If you don't, I'll tell them what you're pulling…"

"Like you don't know me at all…" Setsuna smirked, sitting on a comfy chair and staring outside the window. "You'll be having the money by tomorrow so don't worry your ass about it."

"Impudent talk coming from someone shitty like you…" the woman said in sarcasm. "Nice working with you, Kurosaki…" that said the other line hung up.

"_Mission to remove the two members: success…"_

_

* * *

_

What IS Setsuna trying to pull off? And what will now happen to Bad Luck when they're stuck in the studio while Suguru's alone in NG building with this mysterious, personality-changing temporary shacho? Ahhh! Can you smell the suspense here?

No, you don't…?

Oh well, just watch out for the next chapter! ((laughs maniacally))

* * *

_My apologies for no OMAKE GRAVITY. I wanted to finish this chapter as soon as possible. I know you're all ready to hunt me down and all… ((hides)) Oh yeah, just wanted to ask if you understand the last part – the whole phone conversation. Uh, if you didn't, I'll explain on the next chapter._

_Hee Now, be good boys and girls and review poor 'lil 'ol me… ((laughs)) I'll give you all chocolate pockies if you do! _

_Each for everyone! ((dances around))_

_**REVIEW **please… ((bows))_


End file.
